And There You Are
by itsnotaboutlove
Summary: Rose, Jim and childbirth. Heartlines OS


"Jim," Rose whispered, as she stood near his bedside. "Jim. Jim wake up!" she hissed, shaking his shoulder.

His snoring turned into a snort, as he jolted awake. "Hmm, what?" he mumbled, lifting his head up, looking around the semi-darkened room with bleary eyes. "What's wrong?"

Rose stood up, one hand on the small of her back while the other rested on her belly. "I'm having contractions," she responded calmly.

"What?" he asked, looking at her through the harsh lighting of the bedside lamp. "The baby's coming?" he asked.

She nodded, "They started a few minutes ago," she said, as he quickly scrambled across the mattress to the foot of the bed, jumping off and running toward the bathroom. "Jim!"

He turned around to look at her, "What? Why are you standing there, I have to take you to the hospital!" he exclaimed, as he scrambled around near the sink.

Rose sighed, "Jim, just slow down!" she said, moving around the bed. "It's still early and we have plenty of time!"

Jim was busy brushing his teeth, while trying to call Leonard on his communicator. Rose shook her head and went back into the bedroom, turning the television on as she sat down.

"Rose!" he shouted, upon entering the bedroom. "Are you serious right now? You're in labor and you're watching the goddamn weather channel?"

"You don't have to be at the hospital unless the contractions are five minutes apart and last 60 seconds," she told him, as she focused on the weekly forecast. "Or if my water breaks, which hasn't happened yet."

Jim cursed, as he got dressed, "You can call Len and he'll tell you the same thing," she told him, as he opened the bedroom door. "I didn't become a Physician's Assistant on my good looks alone, darling."

…..

Three hours later, around two-thirty in the morning, Rose and Jim finally packed up the car with an overnight bag and said their goodbyes to Nyota, Spock and Miranda.

"We'll come by a little later," Nyota said, as she closed the car door. "Good luck, Mama," she smiled.

Once they were on the road, Jim made sure to drive at the legal speed limit and held her hand as each contraction came and went.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked, turning at the light. "Aren't most women screaming their heads off and breaking car windows?"

Rose snorted, "It's fine, Jim," she said, resting her head against the seat. "All the screaming and crying will make me more tired when it's time to deliver and that could take hours."

"Hours?" he asked, panicked at the sudden thought. "But you've been in labor since eleven!"

"Just drive, Jim," she pointed to the road. "Leonard and Christine will know what to do when we get there," she promised.

…..

Checked in and set up in a room, Rose was dressed in an ugly medical gown and hooked up to several monitors. Jim paced at her bedside, biting down on his nails, as they waited for Leonard and Christine to arrive.

"Jim, come sit down," Rose said, holding her hand out to him. "You'll go right through the floor if you keep doing that."

Jim took a seat on the bed and held her and in his, kissing her knuckles. "How do you feel?" he asked, as she shifted on the bed.

"Good for the most part," she shrugged. "Just ready to get this baby out."

"Me too," he smiled. "I can't believe he'll be here soon," he rubbed her belly.

There was a knock at the door before it opened and the southern drawl filled the room, "Ah, I see our first Kirk offspring decided to make his appearance?"

Rose smiled, "Hi Len! Of course he wanted to make an appearance!" she watched as he grabbed a pair of gloves from the box. "And what better way to do it than in the middle of the night?"

Leonard grumbled, "You're lucky it's me delivering this kid," he said, sitting down at the end of the bed. "Scoot down, I need to see how far along you are."

With Jim's help, Rose managed to lie flat on the bed while Leonard poked around under the sheet. "I'd say you're about five centimeters," he finally announced, pulling the sheet back down. "Hopefully he'll be here by the time the sun comes up."

Leonard disposed of the gloves and grabbed the medical PADD and started programing her stats. "Christine will be up in a bit with the ice chips," he said. "Did you want the epidural?" he asked.

Rose shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."

Jim quickly turned his head, "Are you sure? I mean, it's going to hurt," he said.  
"A lot."

But she nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine," she shrugged.

Leonard was slightly confused as well, "Rose honey, are you sure?" he asked. "I mean, he may come in a few hours or you could end up in labor all day."

She sighed, "Guys, I'm absolutely sure! I don't want any drugs and I'll be fine!" she insisted.

"O-kay then, "Leonard stuck the PADD under his arm. "I'll come check on you in an hour or two. Maybe you two can use this time to come up with a name for my godson."

…..

"We're never going to come up with a name, "Jim groaned, as he sunk into the chair. "The first boy of the family and he's going to be nameless."

Rose sighed, "No he wont," she yawned. "Maybe it'll be one of those, "As soon as I held him in my arms, I knew he was a…" and the name will come!"

Jim huffed, "We could always call him Lord Kirk of the Kirk family," he offered, earning a warning glare from his wife. "Or, we could wait until he comes out."

"Have you called the others?" Rose asked, as she picked up the cup of ice chips. "I'd like for them to be here when he comes, that way you can go out and be all beamy and happy and tell everyone that our lord and savior has arrived," she snickered.

"It's only five and you're seven centimeters," he held up his hand. "Let them sleep a little longer before we call them up."

Rose sighed, "I'm going to rest for a little bit," she pulled at the blankets. "He'll be here before you know it."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, " he took her hand into his. "He sure will."

….

"Okay Rose," Leonard said, from his spot at the foot of the bed. "On the next contraction I want you to push."

Rose nodded, as Jim stood on one side of the bed holding her hand. Christine stood on the other, supporting her other side, with a wet washcloth nearby. As the contraction started up, Rose pushed, breathing lightly as the discomfort in her pelvis radiated to her toes. But she did not scream, only concentrating on her breathing and delivering her son safely into the world.

"Good Rose!" Leonard said. "Take a few deep breaths- that's it, atta girl."

Jim stood quietly at her side, watching as she calmly delivered their son, in awe. He knew it was painful, especially in this case if their baby boy inherited his big head. If it were anyone else, Jim would've called them crazy for having a drug-free birth and remaining so calm as their lady parts were ripped apart. But this was his wife and the mother of his two children, and at this moment, he was so very proud of her.

"Next one is coming up, "Leonard announced, as he glanced at the monitors. "Give me a big push."

As the contractions came and went, Jim watched as she breathed in and out, squeezing his hand firmly at each push. Christine swiped at her face, patting her forehead with the damp cloth.

"You're doing really good, Rose," she said, as a nurse took the cloth and soaked it again.

"The head is crowning," Leonard announced, taking some type of medical instrument from a nearby nurse that Jim felt queasy just looking at it. "Wanna see, Jim?" he asked.

Jim started to shake his head, when Rose nudged at him. "Go on," she gasped. "It's pretty neat."

So Jim let her hand go and moved down to the foot of the bed, peering over the sheet. And he nearly threw up; watching as the top of his sons head made it's way out.

"Oh fuck.." he whispered, shaking his head. "That's not- is that- oh noooooo," he groaned, moving back up to Rose's side.

"Don't faint, kid!" Leonard warned, as Rose pushed again. "I won't save your ass when she beats you for missing the birth of your first kid!"

Jim nodded and took Roses' hand again, trying to block the image of a head coming out of her vagina, telling himself that this was the circle of life or whatever the hell that motto was from that silly Disney movie Miranda watched so much.

"Head's out!" Leonard moved closer to the bed. "Okay, I'd say one more big push and you'll meet your little boy."

Rose nodded and sat up a little, before bearing down harder than before. Finally, the cries filled the room and Rose let out a satisfied sigh as she fell back against the pillows.

"Hey little guy!" Leonard said, as he held up the screaming and wiggly newborn. "There you go," he placed him on Roses' chest. "Right to your Mama."

"Hi," Rose let out a breathless laugh, her eyes filling with tears. "Look at you!"

Christine came over with a towel and they started wiping him down, while Leonard called Jim over.

"Ready to cut the cord, Pop?" he asked, holding the medical scissors up.

Jim nodded, "Yeah," he smiled. "Show me how to do it, Bones."

Once the baby was cut free, Jim made his way back up to Rose and peered down at the bundle that contained his son.

"He's so.. red," Jim observed, as Rose held him. "Is that normal?" he asked.

Rose nodded, "He'll even out in color soon," she sniffed. "He's probably cold and angry about being pulled out so quickly."

Jim huffed out a laugh, "Sounds about right," he nodded, as Christine came over. "What are we going to name him?"

Staring down at their newborn son, Rose smiled as she traced his chubby cheek with her finger. "Oliver," she whispered. "Oliver James Kirk."

"I like it," Jim nodded, reaching out to touch the little boys' hand. "Suits him."

Christine smiled as she typed in the info on the PADD, "Oliver James Kirk, born at seven-thirty on February 14th, 2260."

"Look at that," Jim chuckled, as Rose turned her head up to look at him. "Happy Valentine's day."

She smiled, "I love you," she murmured; as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, too."

Christine handed the PADD over to another nurse, "I have to take him for a little bit, "she announced, regretfully. "He needs to be weighed and cleaned up before we have the rest of the family coming in."

Rose nodded and Christine carefully took Oliver from her, holding him in her arms. "Hello little boy," she cooed. "I'm you're Aunt Chrissy and that's your Uncle Bones."

"Let's get you cleaned up," Leonard said, as he moved back to the bed. "That way Miss Miranda can come and see her baby brother."

…..

Several hours later, all stitched up and changed into a clean gown, Rose sat in the private room the Starfleet General with Oliver asleep in her arms.

"Are they all gone?" she asked, as Jim came back into the room with Miranda.

He nodded, "Ny is going to the house to put everything together and the boys are having a drink for our boy," he said, helping Miranda up onto the bed.

"Mommy," Miranda moved carefully up to her side. "He's so little."

Rose smiled, "I know," she peered down at Oliver. "You were little like this once," she said, as Miranda peered down at him.

Jim ruffled her hair, "You're going to protect your little brother right?" he asked, as she watched him sleep. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble and that nobody messes with him?"

Miranda nodded, "He's my baby brother!" she looked up at him. "They're gonna hafta get through me to mess with him!"

"Atta girl," he kissed her cheek. "Give your mother and brother a kiss so they can get some sleep," he said.

Doing what she was told, Miranda carefully kissed Oliver on the cheek before giving her Mother a kiss.

"I'll be right back," Jim said, as he carried Miranda towards the door.

Rose nodded and waved goodbye as Jim left, turning her attention to Oliver as he slept quietly in her arms.

….

"Now that we're alone," Jim said, as he sat down next to Rose. "Can I finally hold my munchkin?" he asked.

Carefully, Rose shifted Oliver from her arms to Jim's, watching as he settled the boy in his arms. Jim grinned as he held him, watching as his little chest rose and fell with each breath.

"God, he is so adorable," he shook his head. "I can't believe it."

Rose rested her head against his arm, "He looks so much like you, it's frightening."

Jim snorted, "He'll be a heartbreaker for sure," he shook his head. "He'll need to beat the ladies off with a phaser."

She hummed in agreement and they fell into a comfortable silence, watching as Oliver slept quietly.

"Didn't it hurt?" Jim suddenly asked, as Oliver clutched his finger.

"What?"

He turned to look at Rose, "Pushing him out? You were so quiet during the entire thing," he was still amazed at the entire experience.

Rose shrugged, "It was uncomfortable; like a bad set of cramps or having a boulder on your pelvis," she sighed. "But it wasn't bad enough that I'd consider never doing this again."

Jim grinned, "So we're having more?" he asked, as she smiled.

"If we're lucky enough," she yawned. "But let's just focus on raising the two we have right now and then we can talk about having more babies."

Sitting up in the bed, Jim wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. "I'm so proud of you," he said, kissing the side of her head. "You were amazing and so strong."

She snorted, "Stronger than you," she quipped. "I thought you were going to faint when you took a peek."

Jim grunted, "I really don't like the image of my son's head sliding out of your lady parts," he said, glancing down at Oliver. "That's not how I want to remember that part of your body the next time I'm down there."

Rose snorted, "That wont be for a while, James," she sighed. "I'm going to take a nap."

He nodded, "Get some rest," he kissed her again. "I'll wake you up when Bones comes in to check on you two."

"Love you," she mumbled, shifting her head against the pillow.

"Love you, too," he whispered, as he shifted Oliver in his arms. "And I love you as well," he cooed, as his eyes welled up. "So very, very much."

As Rose slept at his side, Jim stayed up with his son, watching as he slept peacefully in his arms. He wondered, at that very moment, how he got so lucky to be blessed with a family and the prospect of it growing.

"Are you ready for an adventure of a lifetime?" he asked the sleeping boy. "Because I sure am."


End file.
